


Pupil

by zephalien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: a poem i wrote a little bit ago i found in my folder and i think it might strike a cord with people maybe idk lolon the subject of "You're mental illness doesn't define you."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pupil

Your mental illness doesn't define you  
gentle smiles and behind it a sneer

your mental illness doesn't define you  
we weren't talking about whether it does or not

Your mental illness  
I didn't ask for your opinion

YOUR mental illness DOESN't  
I am not even sure anymore. What gives anyone else the right?

I wonder if the speakers of these words the trite and cliched mouths I long to bloody understand what they are saying to me when they drip with false compassion and salivate over wounds they don't understand and cannot see

I am defined. I would sacrifice my body in entirety to escape that. 

There belongs in me no memories unclaimed. No moment undisturbed by the rot eating away at my brain my beaten breast

My mental illness doesn't listen to some idiotic layman. The doctors are barely as learned and studied long as me and mine. I feel such doubt inside me that any one of you barely a pupil of the arts of minds have any insight worthy of sharing or of savouring.

Your mental illness doesn't define you?  
I wish I wish I WISH

If I was healthy I would blow a wind so heavy it would sweep you away.  
If I was healthy I would teach you what these words mean and you would never speak again.  
If I was healthy .... well, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place, would we?

And there's the rub. 

If I was healthy, I wouldn't be the way I am. I would be someone else. It defines me. I wish I had the luxury to believe it didn't.


End file.
